User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - August 24, 2019
Welcome back! I almost added the Ingredients category to this for some reason... |-|Wiki News= 4th Anniversary This wiki will be celebrating its 4th anniversary in 6 days! Be sure to visit the wiki on its special day so you’re able to participate in the celebrations. Due to a great suggestion from Jyappeul, the wiki's favicon will be changed to a birthday cake on August 25th. On September 5th, the favicon will be changed back to the normal September favicon. New Users As you may have noticed, the wiki has seen an influx of new users over the past week or so. Please make sure to help these users out if they need any. Also, please support these users by looking at their customers and games. |-|FANDOM News= Here's a broad overview of what's happened on Fandom in the past two weeks: *The Fandom Support site has been given a new look *Some minor Discussions fixes |-|WAM Scores= WAM Scores since the last wiki update. * Aug. 10: 2766 * Aug. 11: 2604 * Aug. 12: 2726 * Aug. 13: 2722 * Aug. 14: 2268 * Aug. 15: 2148 * Aug. 16: 3176 * Aug. 17: 2709 * Aug. 18: 2683 * Aug. 19: 2483 * Aug. 20: 2462 * Aug. 21: 2386 * Aug. 22: 1900 * Aug. 23: 1844 AVERAGE: 2491.21 (average increase of 379.18 compared to the four weeks from July 13 - August 9) Represents the highest WAM score over the two weeks. Represents the lowest WAM score over the two weeks. |-|Other Stuff= KCP19/FCT20 The Coco Coolada Division Semi-Finals have begun! Please make sure to vote. As you may have heard, a user has cheated in Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2019. WAVES, the creator of Donny, also submitted 14 other customers under different nicknames. One of his other 14 customers (Molly) made it into the tournament as well. Molly, created by 6ad 6ady (aka WAVES), has been automatically eliminated from the tournament, resulting in a win for Reese. The creator of these customers also has an account on Wikia (Aquaruss). Now, under further investigation, it has been determined that the user involved is the same person as a Facebook user called Ruslan U. If that name sounds familiar, you’re probably right! Ruslan U. nominated customers and voted in the Fandom Customers Tournament 2019. Not only that, but he was the creator of Trixie, the winner of the Fandom Customers Tournament 2019. After discussing this with Luis, we have determined that Aquaruss/Ruslan U. is forbidden from nominating customers and voting in the Fandom Customers Tournament 2020. Fandom Customers Tournament 2020 Nominations Not much new to say this Wiki Update - we're still over two months away from the start of the first nominations. Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! was announced on August 20. The page has been created on the wiki and will be updated after each sneak peek. |-|New Projects= *Be sure to check out Ham's Frozen Yogurt Mia! created by OfficialHamcheese. *Take a look at all the customers that have been created recently by many different users, namely OfficialHamcheese, Dlsja, Skiddoom, ColinLoLuser and Jyappeul. *The seventh edition of Alex's Merging Lab have been published. See the blog post here. *Fanofkinopio has created many more pages for the scouts in his game Sugar Scouts. Feel free to take a look at the scout pages to see their pictures, stats, and more! |-|1 Poll= Featured Poll Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update